Lucky
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: Todo lo que ocurre, cuándo al viejo más chiflado de la historia, se le ocurre hacer una fiesta para sacar a sus alumnos del tenso ambiente del torneo.    Y luego, las consecuencias se verán años después.


One-shot.

Temblabas.

Sentías su mirada perforarte la espalda, la piel, _el alma._

Lo hacía desde hacía ya cuatro años. Largos… duros, en los que lo único que supiste hacer, fue enamorarte más y más de él.

Sabías, desde aquella mañana de cuarto año al levantarte, que inevitablemente, te enamorarías hasta los huesos de él, que lo añorarías y extrañarías.

Pero no harías nada al respecto.

Porque fuiste una cobarde hace cuatro años, y lo seguías siendo.

_Cobarde._

Porque te dio miedo enfrentarlo.

_Cobarde._

Porque viste sus ojos, y no quisiste perderte más en esa fosa gris.

_Cobarde._

Porque querías inútilmente escapar del sentimiento que te estaba confundiendo, y no pudiste, igual, caíste directica.

Porque te dejó sola, se fue, y tú te quedaste adolorida, sangrando, confundida, con el corazón hecho migajas.

Porque temblaste cuando él se te acercó, y le pronunciaste aquello que repetían cada día las pesadillas causantes de tu habitual insomnio.

Pero ahora no podías evitar que te mirara.

Siempre lo había hecho, al principio fue incómodo, no soportabas su mirada, te dolía. Luego te acostumbraste a que lo hiciera un rato durante el desayuno, en un par de clases, y la cena.

Fue por eso que empezaste a huir con frecuencia a la biblioteca.

Donde podías llorar todo lo que quisieras sin ser interrumpida, taparte con el libro para que no te vieran, ni te escucharan.

A veces te dormías, pues todas las noches en vela, combinadas con lágrimas saladas que irritaban tus ojos, al menos lograban robarte la conciencia un par de horas.

Amanecías cubierta con una suave frazada de algodón, suponías de algún elfo o Madame Pince.

Y volvías a la rutina.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- sentiste que Harry te habló.

Querías decirle que sí, que estaba todo bien, pero a él no podías mentirle. Fue por eso y porque de no haberlo hecho habrías explotado, que le contaste lo que había sucedido en su cuarto año de colegio.

Volteaste hacia la mesa del Slytherin, y por dos segundos, tus ojos hicieron contacto con los de él. Asustada, desviaste la mirada.

_Cobarde._

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- sugirió Harry mirándola con seriedad.

-No para de hacerlo.- susurró.- no deja de mirarme. Está peor éste año.

Harry suspiró pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Será mejor que te alejes de él lo más que puedas.

Ella asintió. Pero _tal vez_ ella no quería alejarse de él. _Tal vez_ ella quería mirarlo a él tan bien… _tal vez_ seguía queriendo a pesar de todo, repetir lo mismo de hacía ya cuatro años.

Cuando la clase terminó, por primera vez agradeciste que fuese la última de la semana.

Tomaste tus libros y te echaste a correr por los pasillos del colegio. No tardaste mucho en encontrar el camino.

Era en el séptimo piso, lo hallaste al salir de la sala de menesteres esa mañana, en la que confundida y dolida te perdiste entre pasillos y pasillos, y viste aquel cuarto pequeño, desocupado quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, y allí te refugiaste.

Fue lo que hiciste ese día. Lloraste amargamente queriendo olvidar la forma en que los ojos de él se posaron en ti, de la misma forma de aquella vez.

Entonces recordaste.

Dumbledore había querido secarlos un poco del ambiente tenso del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, y por eso había decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta en el salón. Sólo de cuarto en adelante.

Habías asistido con Viktor Krum, sin embargo, después de un rato, te perdiste en la mesa de las bebidas, en la que -no sabes como- terminaste bebiendo algo, que al parecer, no era ponche sin alcohol.

Mareada, te sentaste en una mesa alejada, pues no querías que te vieran en aquel estado, pero no te diste cuenta que la mesa ya estaba ocupada.

-¿Qué _Hazes_en mi _meza_… _s-zangre-szucia_?- Balbuceó una voz torpe pero fría.

-¿Malfoy?- lo miraste y él tomó otro trago.- ¡Estás ebrio!- reíste.

-También tú lo estás.- apuntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde están tus amiguitos, eh?- atacaste.- ¿te dejaron sólo?

-No te importa, inmunda.- escupió arrastrando nuevamente sus palabras.- por si no lo has notado, tú también estás sola… y conmigo.- sonrió de medio lado con malicia.

-No me das miedo.- reíste quitándole la copa de whiskey y tomándotela de un empujón.

Draco rió, y notaste que jamás habías escuchado su risa.

-No creí que fueras tan odiosamente impulsiva.

-¿Odiosamente?- pusiste los brazos en jarra.- ¿tu qué crees? No eres una persona que se defina como agradable.

-Al menos no me van a salir arrugas de tanto leer.

-A nadie le salen arrugas por eso.- gruñiste tomando un trago.- y menos a los quince.

-Así… que ya los cumpliste.- balbuceódespués de haber tomado uno enorme.- pues yo los cumpliré en un par de meses.

-Creo que me iré a dormir.- dijiste mirando con preocupación como el alcohol se le había subido y con dificultad se mantenía recto.- Malfoy… creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

Él hizo una mueca y se desplomó sobre la mesa.- ¡Malfoy!- gritaste levantándole la cabeza.

Él sonrió y la recostó en tu cuello.

-Todos piensan que pueden darme órdenes… ya verán…

-Draco, estás muy ebrio.- dijiste pasando su delgado brazo por tus hombros.

-Hueles rico, Granger.- rió y hundió más su nariz en tu cuello, te sonrojaste.

-L-lo vez… estás mal.- susurraste logrando salir del gran comedor con él a cuestas.

-No _thú_ _esthas_ mal.- rió.

Sabías -por experiencia.- que no llegarían vivos a la mazmorra de Slytherin, pues además de que tardarían un siglo en llegar, podían morir congelados de hipotermia, ahogados o en manos de un par de serpientes ebrias.

Así que decidiste ir hasta la sala de Menesteres, y dejarlo allí a su suerte, él se las ingeniaría después.

Llegaron casi veinte minutos después, en los que cayeron al suelo, rieron como tontos, se chocaron contra paredes y otras cosas que el alcohol no te dejó recordar, al fin llegaron a una sala en la que no había más que una cama.

-Creo que ya puedo irme.- dijiste mirando como él miraba la sala confundido.

De pronto, cuando estuviste a punto de tomar la puerta, él tomó tu mano y te colocó contra la pared, mirándote con esos ojos que aún tenían rasgos infantiles en ellos.

-¿Qué?- susurraste con terror cuando te diste cuenta de que él miraba con profundidad tus labios.

Subió sus manos a tu cabello y hundió sus dedos en él, aspiró tu aroma y tú creíste que en verdad _él ya no era un niño._

Sus facciones lo eran aún, incluso algunos gestos y actitudes, pero lo que _él_ estaba haciendo en ése momento, no era cosa de niños, y menos cuando pegó sus labios a los tuyos provocándote un escalofrío en toda la columna vertebral.

Gemiste en sus labios pues te había tomado por sorpresa, no porque estuviera subiendo sus manos, acariciándote con la yema de sus dedos toda la piel de tu costado.

Y a él le dio algo cuando te escuchó. Porque apretó sus manos en tu cintura y bajó sus labios a tu cuello. Cerraste los ojos sintiendo aún el sabor que había dejado sobre tu boca.

-No…- susurraste cuando él deslizó la cremallera de tu vestido. Te alejaste un poco.

Lo miraste a los ojos y te perdiste en ellos, él te deseaba… ¡Pero no! Eran sólo unos niños, no podían… _No podías_.

Pero querías.

Por eso dejaste que te besara de nuevo, que te abrazara y hundiera su cara en tu cuello.

Y Merlín… jamás creíste que alguien pudiera besar así.

Te besó con ansiedad, apretándote a su cuerpo, era increíble lo que estaba pasando, pero no querías pensar, no si el seguía pasando se esa manera sus dedos por tu columna.

No te diste cuenta como, pero de pronto te viste atrapada entre sus brazos mientras él te recostaba en la suave cama.

-Draco…- susurraste cuando él se hundió en el escote de tu vestido, apartándolo con sus nerviosas manos, él te miró sorprendido de la forma en que había mencionado su nombre.

Draco subió despacio hacia ti y te miró por varios segundos, no podías dejar de sorpréndete de la forma casi infantil que reflejaban sus grises ojos sobre ti.

Te besó los ojos la nariz y las orejas, tú pasaste tus manos por primera vez debajo de la camisa del traje de gala, del que por cierto le hacia falta el chaleco la corbata y la correa, no recuerdas habérselos quitado, tampoco que él lo hubiera hecho.

-Granger…- murmuró mirándote con lo que definiste como miedo, estaba temblando, y al poner una mano en su pecho, te diste cuenta que al igual que el tuyo, su corazón latía muy deprisa.

Quisiste llorar sabiendo que él, al igual que tú, jamás había hecho esto, es decir… ¡mírense! Eran unos niños, y eso era algo de lo que estabas consciente y dispuesta ha aceptar.

Sonreíste como una idiota cuando el te dijo que tu cabello le daba cosquillas, mientras deslizaba su mano hasta quitarte -con dificultad- el cierre de tu sostén.

Sentiste de repente mucho miedo y te cubriste con las manos, él te miró y te diste cuenta de que tu miedo lo había asustado a él.

Sólo entonces te dejó de importar las consecuencias que podrían traer tus actos y te entregaste a la desbordante pasión que ese niño podía estar ofreciéndote.

Ya desnudos, él se posicionó con lentitud sobre ti, sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, y te miró a los ojos como queriéndote absorber el alma, luego te besó.

Fue un beso dulce, lento, él apretó tus labios contra los suyos en una danza maravillosa, luego entró en ti.

Te hundiste en la cama y soltaste un quejido que fue apagado por sus labios, él gimió apretando las sábanas y no pudor resistir hundirse en tus pechos respirando agitadamente.

Él empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente, rozando las tuyas, y de pronto, el dolor dejó de existir y empezaste a sentir unas deliciosas cosquillas en tu bajo vientre.

Te arqueaste abrazándolo mientras emitías un gemido desgarrante y te aferrabas a él con tus piernas.

Él pegó su frente a la tuya, tenía los ojos cerrados y un extraño gesto en el rostro.

Cuando empezó a aumentar el ritmo creíste que morirías, gemiste aún más fuerte y lo abrazaste más asfixiante, él gimió hundiendo sus labios en tu pecho.

No recuerdas mucho de lo que pasó después, sólo que él se recostó sobre ti, cansado, sudado, _desnudo._

Le acariciaste el pelo y él se removió abrazándote un poco pero sin abrir sus ojos, te molestó un poco pues era lo que más habías visto aquella noche, _sus ojos_, y que seguirías viendo hasta ahora.

Cuando te levantaste, a la mañana siguiente, adolorida, con la cabeza dándote vueltas, el cuerpo débil, y los sentimientos revueltos, lo único que pedías encontrar, era su cuerpo junto al suyo, dormido despierto, enojado, con resaca… pero que estuviera allí.

Pero él no estaba.

Lo buscaste con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero no había señal de su presencia, ni su ropa, ni nada… se te cerró la garganta y los ojos se te llenaron de lágrimas, estabas confundida… él… él había sido tan _distinto_ la noche anterior.

Lloraste mientras recogías tu vestido y te lo ponías con bastante esfuerzo, te dolía todo el cuerpo, no podías pensar con claridad, sólo estaba _él._

Caminaste abrazándote a ti misma por corredores y corredores del séptimo piso hasta que encontraste la pequeña habitación, en la que te refugiaste durante varias horas.

Y estabas ahí, nuevamente, como cada vez que él te invadía, hasta podía oler su perfume.

Recordaste que Draco se había acercado a ti uno días después de lo que había ocurrido, creíste que se burlaría, y estuviste a punto de dejar que lo hiciera con tal de escuchar su voz, oír su risa, sentir su aliento en tu rostro… pero todo aquello se convirtió en rabia cuando volteaste y viste a Pansy en una esquina del pasillo, esperándolo.

Le dijiste que te encargarías de borrar todo lo sucedido, que al fin y al cabo no eran ni jamás serían nadie, y que no te importaba en absoluto lo que había pasado en la sala de menesteres, se quedaría allí, ninguno hablaría de aquello.

Él te miró por varios segundos con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Suponías que habías dañado sus planes de burlarse, inspiraste profundo y diste media vuelta caminando hasta el pequeño cuarto, lloraste el resto de día.

Como estaba haciéndolo ahora, te dolía recordarlo, te dolía saber que inexplicablemente lo amabas, que deseabas que te tomara en brazos y te hiciera tuya hasta el cansancio.

Te secaste los ojos y apretaste tu pecho sintiendo tu corazón acelerarse al volver a recordar una vez más todo aquello.

Te levantaste y tomaste tus libros, debías irte, se hacía tarde y Harry se preocuparía por ti, no es que Ginny y Ron no lo hicieran, pero el primero era quién conocía tu secreto, y sabía lo que pasaba últimamente.

Sin embargo, cuando volteaste después para salir, él estaba ahí… primero creíste que era una visión, pero no desaparecía, estaba ahí, mirándote como aquella vez en cuarto, con los ojos menos agrios y más tiernos, sus facciones nuevamente infantiles, y ese miedo reflejado en todo el cuerpo.

-Granger…- susurró antes de entrar a la estancia.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

Abriste la boca tratando de decir algo, o tomar aire, pues te ahogabas.

Él se acercó a ti y tú, instintivamente te alejaste hasta chocar contra la pared.

-Q-qué h-haces aquí.- susurraste con la voz temblorosa y quebrada mientras los ojos se te llenaban de lágrimas.

-Creí… que a estas altura, Granger… lo sabrías.- murmuró atrapándote entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Vete… Malfoy…- tu voz se quebró de forma ridículamente patética, estabas dejándote llevar por él, te sentías nuevamente como la niña de quince años que se entregó por primera vez a su enemigo ¿dónde quedó la heroína del mundo mágico?

-¿Vas a salirme con que lo olvidaste?-murmuró apoyando sus manos en la pared, encerrándote.- ¿Con que no te importó nada? ¿Lograste borrar lo que sucedió?- masculló arrastrando las palabras y con un claro enojo impregnado en ellas.

Lo miraste sorprendida de lo que estuviera diciendo, creíste que no lo recordaría después de tanto tiempo, se había considerado a si misma una estúpida por seguir rememorando y que además le doliera.

-No…- susurraste sintiéndote vencida por las lágrimas dejando que empaparan tu rostro.

Él te tomó de los brazos apretándote fuerte y parecía que tratara de controlarse para no golpearte.

-Entonces… porqué coño me dijiste eso el día que me acerqué para hablarte.

Sentiste como el alma se te quebró.

-¡Porque ibas a burlarte!- sollozaste derrumbando tu fortaleza.- ¡Ibas a reírte! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- gritaste entre lágrimas.- Porque yo no lo sabía… no sabía que hacer.

Lo miraste y te diste cuenta de que las comisuras de sus labios temblaban y trataban de curvearse hacia abajo y su respiración se había vuelto agitada.

Él te jaló hacia él y de pronto sentiste sus labios besar con ansias los tuyos.

Te mareaste y sentiste que tus piernas no respondían, él te sostuvo de la cintura, pegándote lo más posible hacia su cuerpo, mordisqueó tus labios con dulzura y luego volvió a besarlos.

No querías que el beso terminara, no querías tener que pensar en lo que pasaría luego, y al parecer, él pensó lo mismo.

Te abrazó aún más fuerte y bajó sus manos por tu espalda causándote un escalofrío por cada una de tus vertebras, luego encontró el cierre de tu falta tu te deshiciste de sus labios por un segundo.

-No.- dijiste como la primera vez.- no esta vez.- que no se note que tu voz sufrió un leve temblor.

Él te miró interrogante, contrariado, perturbado, él si quería, y lo quería ahora y contigo.

-No dejaré que me utilices… y luego te marches.- susurraste con un hilillo de voz.- no de nuevo, Malfoy.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó.- Yo no…

-Te fuiste, no te hagas el desentendido.- le dijiste tratando de ser lo más seria posible, y de que la lágrimas en tus ojos no te delataran.- me dejaste sola ésa mañana.

Tu voz se quebró y tus manos temblaron, te sentiste diminuta.

-No quieres que me vaya- más que una pregunta, fue la confirmación de algo inesperado.- ¿eso es lo que te pasa?

Lo miraste fijamente, creíste que se iba a burlar, no habías planeado confesarle lo mucho que te había dolido que se hubiera marchado, bajaste la mirada avergonzada, pero sus dedos te lo impidieron, obligándote a mirarlo de nuevo.

-No me iré, si es lo que deseas.- susurró antes de volver a besarte.

Y te dejaste, porque eso era lo que _tú_ deseabas, estabas segura de que si te miraras en el espejo de Oesed, saldrían ambos, haciendo el amor seguro.

Nuevamente fue él quién te guió a la pequeña cama y te recostó con la mayor ternura y delicadeza que pudo.

Poco a poco se fue soltando de tu abrigo y tu camisa, dejándote en tu ropa interior y la falda, lo viste bajar su vista hasta tu vientre y besarlo con suavidad, te arqueaste y hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta de que él tenía tus manos presas en las suyas.

Y querías que no te soltara, casi se lo rogabas, entrelazaste tus dedos con los de él y de inmediato besó tus labios posicionándose sobre ti.

Lo sentiste deshacerse de tu falda y su pantalón, pero estabas demasiado ocupada en sus bocas como para verlo.

Acariciaste su cabello suave mientras él se hundía en uno de tus senos y te robaba pequeños gemidos de placer.

Se deshizo del corpiño y tú te sonrojaste fuertemente y quisiste cubrirte como la primera vez, pero él no te dejó. En cambio te pidió en silencio que lo acariciaras, y lo hiciste.

Pasaste tus manos por su cabello y bajaste a su espalda, mientras él te quitaba la última prenda que les impedía amarse.

Luego pasó, y te dolió un poco, pero pronto quisiste que te abrazara y entrara aún más profundo.

Él gimió en tu cuello y lo mordió un poco, tus piernas se tensaron y acalambraron en una agradable sensación.

Draco rozaba tu vientre en cada vaivén y jamás deseaste tanto que algo perdurara para siempre, sus gemidos te llenaba, y verlo sonrojado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su abdomen era como mirar a un ángel.

Sabías que esta vez era diferente, porque lo amabas, estabas amándolo.

Cuando se recostó agotado en tu pecho, sonreíste como jamás lo habías hecho.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me quede?- te preguntó mirándote a los ojos y apoyando su frente en la tuya.

Tú asentiste acariciándole el cabello y él hizo un ligero amago de sonrisa, luego volvió a su lugar.

-Entonces lo haré.- te aseguró cubriéndolos con la sábana, y te abrazó quedándose dormido.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

Cuando te levantaste aquella mañana, no tan adolorida, ni confundida, ni débil, también deseaste que estuviera allí.

Y él estaba.

Dormido, como un niño, pero estaba.

Y te abrazaba con su cabeza hundida en tu cuello y cabello. Sonreíste tapándote con una sábana y lo abrazaste quedando sobre él.

Lo oíste murmurar y abrazarte fuerte.

Le besaste el lóbulo de la oreja y él soltó un suave quejido.

-¿Para eso querías que me quedara, Granger?- preguntó con voz ronca y tú, inevitablemente, reíste encantada.

No sabías si era de emoción o de felicidad, o porque estaba ahí, contigo, no se había ido.

-Tal vez.- susurraste y él abrió un ojo para mirarte.

-Eres vil ¿sabes?- te dijo.- hace mucho que no duermo así… ¿por qué me despiertas?

Reíste del reproche de él, y se te llenó el corazón cuando analizaste las palabras, lo abrazaste aún más.

-Quería… preguntarte algo.- confesaste en un susurró, él te miró alarmado.

-¿Qué?

-Bien…- no sabías como hacerlo, así que de golpe lo soltaste.- ¿Por qué me buscaste?

Draco se tensó, y tu supiste que la respuesta a esa pregunta era tan o más complicada de lo que creías.

-¿No has hecho esto con más nadie, verdad?- te preguntó mirándote a los ojos, frunciste el ceño desconociendo la relación de eso con tu pregunta.

-Malfoy, no creo que…

-Responde.- se tensó.

-No…- negaste mirándolo de una forma extraña, notaste que casi sonrió.

-Creo que si me preguntas lo mismo… la respuesta sería obvia.

Sabías que, por la forma en que ayer había tomado el control, él lo había hecho, tal vez cientos de veces, _con otra chica que no eras tú._

Asentiste dejando que continuara.

-Es por eso que volví.- confesó mirándote.- Granger… cuando… cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos, creí que eso era a lo que se referían mis amigos.

Te reincorporaste para escucharlo bien, jamás creíste que sabrías algún día, lo que había significado para él aquello.

-Pero intenté volver a sentirlo con decenas de chicas más, y fue inútil.- rió con ironía.- Creí que me habías hecho algo, Granger. No sabía si eran tus labios, no había quien tuviera ese sabor, ni tu forma de suspirar… de mirarme mientras… mientras.- Draco Malfoy estaba balbuceando.

_¡Draco Malfoy balbucea!_ Pensaste temblando, consternada por lo que te decía.

-Luego estaba tu cuerpo, perfecto, no era exagerado ni limitado, era justamente a la medida.- te dijo acariciando tus mejillas.- _a mi medida._

No sabías si estabas demasiado sensible aquella mañana, pero los ojos se te llenaron de lágrimas y una de ellas cayó y él se encargó de secarla con su pulgar.

-Era inevitable comparar las sensaciones que tenía con las demás con las tuyas, una diferencia abismal, y eso me estaba volviendo loco.- declaró poniéndose encima de ti.- estaba dispuesto ha acercarme a ti, y lo hice, pero tú…

Él se interrumpió y tú te sonrojaste de vergüenza y evitaste su mirada.- ¿Qué podía hacer?- le dijiste.- creí que no me amabas, que sólo te burlarías de mí y…

Callaste y Draco te miró con los ojos abiertos.- Así que… ¿estás segura de que te amo?- te preguntó haciendo referencia a tus palabras, le sonreíste.

-Sino lo hicieras, no habrías venido.- le aseguraste acariciándole el cabello y él te miró por varios segundos antes de volverse a hundir en ti.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

Recuerdas que estuvieron dos días enteros sin salir de aquella habitación, y era gracioso saber, que cinco años después, siguieran haciéndolo.

Draco solía pasar las noches en tu pequeño apartamento, de hecho la mitad de sus cosas estaban ahí, es sólo que aún es daba miedo tomar finalmente la decisión de vivir juntos.

Él ahora trabajaba en el departamento de Aurores, y tú, como era de esperarse, en Leyes Mágicas.

Vivían cerca, unas calles más de tu apartamento, se encontraba la enorme Mansión Malfoy, a la que había vuelto sólo por petición de su madre.

Aquella tarde de sábado, te habías dedicado a arreglar la ropa que Draco había _dejado_ para que hubiera suficiente espacio, te prometió que vendría esta noche temprano, pues había algo que quería contarte.

Te dijo que te pusiera hermosa pues te invitaría a salir, y lo hiciste, te arreglaste lo mejor que pudiste para él, te pusiste el vestido orquídea que tanto le gustaba y trataste de domar lo mejor que podías tu cabello, sin alisarlo, pues a él le encantaba la forma en que tus risos decoraban tu espalda.

Cuando él llegó, te levantaste ansiosa y con el corazón latiéndote muy rápido, se veía hermoso, se había quitado su saco y remangado las mangas.

Se acercó a ti y te tomó de la cintura besándote suavemente, como lo hacía cada noche y agradecía el poder hacerlo.

Suspiró cuando pasaste tus brazos por su cuello y él te apretó más a si.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- te dijo tomándote de las manos.

-Claro…- le dijiste con una sonrisa, pero el negó.

-No aquí.

Aparecieron más tarde en un mirador.

Estaban sólo los dos y una gran mesa con un suculento banquete.

-Draco… ¿qué…?

Tenías la leve sospecha de lo que quería hacer.

-Te lo preguntaré esta noche una vez más, Hermione.- te dijo tomándote por las mejillas, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- ¿Vas a tenerme así toda la vida?- hizo un gesto gracioso.- ¿O aceptarás ser mi esposa ahora sí?

Lo abrazaste, pero eso no significaba nada, lo abrazabas cada vez que te lo proponía.- quiero formar una familia contigo, Sabelotodo, y quiero ser un padre joven.

Lloraste en su hombro.

-Sabes cuál es la razón por la que no acepto.

-Estabilidad laboral.- te dijo cansinamente.- eso no me importa, el Ministro es buen amigo mío y por si no te has dado cuenta, ambos tenemos una.

-Pero…

-Hermione ¿cuándo vas a dejarme lucirte como mi prometida y esposa? - Sacó la pequeña cajita con el anillo.- ¿cuándo te lo pondrás?

Ella lo tomó.- Sólo… una condición.- le dijiste mirando el anillo y luego a él, Draco abrió los ojos emocionado.

-¿Cuál?

-Será en un año o dos.

-¡Granger!- se enojó un poco.- ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!

-¡¿Cuál es tu afán?- reíste.- Vamos… somos jóvenes, nos queda toda una vida juntos.

-No estamos juntos sino te casas conmigo.- la retó con una malvada sonrisa.

-¿Me estás desafiando, Draco Malfoy?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No… sólo te digo mi punto de vista.

-Así… que para ti… no estamos juntos ahora mismo ¿no?- murmuraste alejándote.- ¿entonces que somos? Porque jamás hemos sido amigos…

-Granger, no vayas a malinterpretar…

-¡Está bien!- lo interrumpiste sentándote en una silla y cruzando la pierna.- entonces… no sé que hacemos aquí, ni porque hay ropa tuya en mi casa… creo que deberías recogerlas y marcharte a tu Mansión.

-Granger, no empieces.

-Lo siento… pero creo que fuiste tú quién empezaste.- le dijiste un poco molesta.

Él suspiró y se inclinó frente tuyo para quedar al mismo nivel.

-De verdad quiero casarme contigo, Granger…- te dijo suavemente.- creo que ya esperamos mucho tiempo, y estamos listos para formar una familia.

Te acomodó el pelo detrás de tu oreja y te sonrió de medio lado.- además… imagina a nuestros hijos… ¿no te gustaría tenerlos joven?

Pensaste un poco en aquella posibilidad, era él quién te lo pedía, de verdad quería tenerlos, no le importaba si por eso aumentaras tu peso o perdieras tu menuda figura, con tal de ver crecer una criatura en tu vientre y luego criarla.

-No lo sé… es que…- suspiraste.- es mucha responsabilidad… no sé si pueda…

-Podrás.- te interrumpió.- es decir, podremos, es una responsabilidad de ambos.

Con una sonrisa le acariciaste el cabello.- De verdad quieres esto ¿no?

Él sonrió.

-Dame tiempo… prometo que de verdad lo pensaré.- él suspiró y asintió rendido.

OoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

Jamás creíste que tomarías la decisión tan pronto y de la forma en que la tomaste.

Y nunca pensaste que Draco reaccionaría de aquella forma, te hizo girar por los aires, te dio mil besos en todo tu rostro cuello y pecho y ambos, después de una alocada sesión de amor terminaron abrazados envueltos en sábanas, totalmente dichosos.

Él te acarició la espalda descubierta y olió tu perfume de vainilla que te cubría.

-No puedo creerlo.- suspiró él acomodándose en tu pecho.- creí que tardaría mucho tiempo en convencerte y que me llevaría tiempo dar luego éste paso… Granger.- se interrumpió mirándote con el ceño fruncido y una rara sonrisa.- eres impredecible.

-Y lo planeé yo solita.- alardeaste con una sonrisa.

No pensaste mucho en hacerlo después de que estuvo días mirándote con ansiedad y besándote cada vez que podían, con esos besos de los que eran imposibles separarse y no llegar a más.

Simplemente dejaste de cuidarte, decidiste que él tenía razón, eran los bastantes responsables y llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, que importaba si tus amigos te quitaban el habla cuando se enteraran de que se casarían y que además tendrían un hijo, sabías que guardaban la esperanza de que desistieras y te desencantaras, pero sabía, que por más que lo hicieras, jamás serías de alguien que no fuera él.

Por eso tomaste la decisión al final, porque sabías que no te arrepentirías y con tal de ver la emoción que pocas veces se asomaba en los fríos ojos de él, harías lo que fuera, y era algo, que no sólo lo emocionaba a él.

Debías admitir, que una vez te enteraste que estabas embarazada, no pudiste evitar emocionarte como nunca, lloraste en el hospital, en el metro y un poco en la casa, pero te arreglaste para darle la noticia, compraste un vestido lindo y maternas que se te vería bien ahora y cuando tuvieras una panza, y verlo alzarte en el aire y sonreí mientras te besaba el cuello fue la recompensa más hermosa que pudiste recibir.

Y hoy, con tu bebé en brazos, recordaste como llegó a pasar todo aquello, como todo fue que empezó, por una noche en la que Dumbledore quiso que las casas se unieran.

Todo siempre era por él, no recuerdas nada que no hubiera pasado por ese hombre viejo, canoso y peculiar. Y ahora lo agradecías.

Antes lo odiaste por haber ocasionado tu sufrimiento, pero desde ese día en séptimo curso, cuando regresaste a los quince años y lo amaste de nuevo, empezaste a creer, que tal ves…

Todo había sido un malvado plan de Albus Dumbledore.

–––––––

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy cursi? A mí me gustó, espero que a ustedes también, pero sólo tengo una forma de saberlo ¡Comenten!


End file.
